pokemongofandomcom-20200222-history
Candy
center|link=|Candy Candy is a consumable, Pokémon-related resource that can be used to power up and evolve Pokémon. Candy is acquired by various ways such as capturing Pokémon (3 for first evolution form, 5 for second evolution form, 10 for last evolution form), or hatching eggs (various amounts). One can double the amount of candies one gets by giving the Pokémon a Pinap Berry before catching it. Usage Pokémon power up Candies are used to power up Pokémon, which may cost from 1 to 15 pieces of candy, depending on what level certain Pokémon is. Pokémon evolution Candies can be also used to evolve Pokémon that are capable of evolving. Evolving a Pokemon can cost 12, 25, 50, 100, or 400 pieces of candy. Second Charged Attack unlock Candies can be also used to unlock the second Charged Attack of Pokémon with more than one Charged Attack. Unlock cost can be 25, 50, 75, or 100 pieces of candy. Purification Candies are necessary to purify Shadow Pokémon left by Team GO Rocket. Sources The type of candy the player receives is specific to the Pokémon. There are several ways to obtain candy for each Pokémon: *capturing Pokémon in wild or in Raid Battle Bonus Challange, depends on stage of Pokémon evolution: **1st stage form of Pokémon evolution - 3 candies, **2nd stage form of Pokémon evolution - 5 candies, **final stage form of Pokémon evolution - 10 candies; **double candy count if the Pokemon was fed with a Pinap Berry; *hatching Pokémon - depend on type of egg; *transfer of Pokémon gives back 1 candy; *evolving a Pokémon gives back 1 candy; *using Rare Candy; *from Buddy Pokémon mechanic; *feeding berries to a Pokémon at a gym (very rarely); *trading Pokémon - 1 to 3 candies - depend on distance. Types Each evolutionary line has its own candy type. Each one represents the base form and is identified by its primary and secondary colors. Kanto= Bulbasaur candy.png|Bulbasaur candy Charmander candy.png|Charmander candy Squirtle candy.png|Squirtle candy Caterpie candy.png|Caterpie candy Weedle candy.png|Weedle candy Pidgey candy.png|Pidgey candy Rattata candy.png|Rattata candy Spearow candy.png|Spearow candy Ekans candy.png|Ekans candy Pikachu candy.png|Pikachu candy Sandshrew candy.png|Sandshrew candy Nidoran♀ candy.png|Nidoran♀ candy Nidoran♂ candy.png|Nidoran♂ candy Clefairy candy.png|Clefairy candy Vulpix candy.png|Vulpix candy Jigglypuff candy.png|Jigglypuff candy Zubat candy.png|Zubat candy Oddish candy.png|Oddish candy Paras candy.png|Paras candy Venonat candy.png|Venonat candy Diglett candy.png|Diglett candy Meowth candy.png|Meowth candy Psyduck candy.png|Psyduck candy Mankey candy.png|Mankey candy Growlithe candy.png|Growlithe candy Poliwag candy.png|Poliwag candy Abra candy.png|Abra candy Machop candy.png|Machop candy Bellsprout candy.png|Bellsprout candy Tentacool candy.png|Tentacool candy Geodude candy.png|Geodude candy Ponyta candy.png|Ponyta candy Slowpoke candy.png|Slowpoke candy Magnemite candy.png|Magnemite candy Farfetch'd candy.png|Farfetch'd candy Doduo candy.png|Doduo candy Seel candy.png|Seel candy Grimer candy.png|Grimer candy Shellder candy.png|Shellder candy Gastly candy.png|Gastly candy Onix candy.png|Onix candy Drowzee candy.png|Drowzee candy Krabby candy.png|Krabby candy Voltorb candy.png|Voltorb candy Exeggcute candy.png|Exeggcute candy Cubone candy.png|Cubone candy Hitmonlee candy.png|Hitmonlee candy (currently unused) Hitmonchan candy.png|Hitmonchan candy (currently unused) Lickitung candy.png|Lickitung candy Koffing candy.png|Koffing candy Rhyhorn candy.png|Rhyhorn candy Chansey candy.png|Chansey candy Tangela candy.png|Tangela candy Kangaskhan candy.png|Kangaskhan candy Horsea candy.png|Horsea candy Goldeen candy.png|Goldeen candy Staryu candy.png|Staryu candy Mr. Mime candy.png|Mr. Mime candy Scyther candy.png|Scyther candy Jynx candy.png|Jynx candy Electabuzz candy.png|Electabuzz candy Magmar candy.png|Magmar candy Pinsir candy.png|Pinsir candy Tauros candy.png|Tauros candy Magikarp candy.png|Magikarp candy Lapras candy.png|Lapras candy Ditto candy.png|Ditto candy Eevee candy.png|Eevee candy Porygon candy.png|Porygon candy Omanyte candy.png|Omanyte candy Kabuto candy.png|Kabuto candy Aerodactyl candy.png|Aerodactyl candy Snorlax candy.png|Snorlax candy Articuno candy.png|Articuno candy Zapdos candy.png|Zapdos candy Moltres candy.png|Moltres candy Dratini candy.png|Dratini candy Mewtwo candy.png|Mewtwo candy Mew candy.png|Mew candy |-| Johto= Chikorita candy.png|Chikorita candy Cyndaquil candy.png|Cyndaquil candy Totodile candy.png|Totodile candy Sentret candy.png|Sentret candy Hoothoot candy.png|Hoothoot candy Ledyba candy.png|Ledyba candy Spinarak candy.png|Spinarak candy Chinchou candy.png|Chinchou candy Togepi candy.png|Togepi candy Natu candy.png|Natu candy Mareep candy.png|Mareep candy Marill candy.png|Marill candy Sudowoodo candy.png|Sudowoodo candy Hoppip candy.png|Hoppip candy Aipom candy.png|Aipom candy Sunkern candy.png|Sunkern candy Yanma candy.png|Yanma candy Wooper candy.png|Wooper candy Murkrow candy.png|Murkrow candy Misdreavus candy.png|Misdreavus candy Unown candy.png|Unown candy Wobbuffet candy.png|Wobbuffet candy Girafarig candy.png|Girafarig candy Pineco candy.png|Pineco candy Dunsparce candy.png|Dunsparce candy Gligar candy.png|Gligar candy Snubbull candy.png|Snubbull candy Qwilfish candy.png|Qwilfish candy Shuckle candy.png|Shuckle candy Heracross candy.png|Heracross candy Sneasel candy.png|Sneasel candy Teddiursa candy.png|Teddiursa candy Slugma candy.png|Slugma candy Swinub candy.png|Swinub candy Corsola candy.png|Corsola candy Remoraid candy.png|Remoraid candy Delibird candy.png|Delibird candy Mantine candy.png|Mantine candy Skarmory candy.png|Skarmory candy Houndour candy.png|Houndour candy Phanpy candy.png|Phanpy candy Stantler candy.png|Stantler candy Smeargle candy.png|Smeargle candy Tyrogue candy.png|Tyrogue candy Miltank candy.png|Miltank candy Raikou candy.png|Raikou candy Entei candy.png|Entei candy Suicune candy.png|Suicune candy Larvitar candy.png|Larvitar candy Lugia candy.png|Lugia candy Ho-Oh candy.png|Ho-Oh candy Celebi candy.png|Celebi candy |-| Hoenn= Treecko candy.png|Treecko candy Torchic candy.png|Torchic candy Mudkip candy.png|Mudkip candy Poochyena candy.png|Poochyena candy Zigzagoon candy.png|Zigzagoon candy Wurmple candy.png|Wurmple candy Lotad candy.png|Lotad candy Seedot candy.png|Seedot candy Taillow candy.png|Taillow candy Wingull candy.png|Wingull candy Ralts candy.png|Ralts candy Surskit candy.png|Surskit candy Shroomish candy.png|Shroomish candy Slakoth candy.png|Slakoth candy Nincada candy.png|Nincada candy Whismur candy.png|Whismur candy Makuhita candy.png|Makuhita candy Nosepass candy.png|Nosepass candy Skitty candy.png|Skitty candy Sableye candy.png|Sableye candy Mawile candy.png|Mawile candy Aron candy.png|Aron candy Meditite candy.png|Meditite candy Electrike candy.png|Electrike candy Plusle candy.png|Plusle candy Minun candy.png|Minun candy Volbeat candy.png|Volbeat candy Illumise candy.png|Illumise candy Roselia candy.png|Roselia candy Gulpin candy.png|Gulpin candy Carvanha candy.png|Carvanha candy Wailmer candy.png|Wailmer candy Numel candy.png|Numel candy Torkoal candy.png|Torkoal candy Spoink candy.png|Spoink candy Spinda candy.png|Spinda candy Trapinch candy.png|Trapinch candy Cacnea candy.png|Cacnea candy Swablu candy.png|Swablu candy Zangoose candy.png|Zangoose candy Seviper candy.png|Seviper candy Lunatone candy.png|Lunatone candy Solrock candy.png|Solrock candy Barboach candy.png|Barboach candy Corphish candy.png|Corphish candy Baltoy candy.png|Baltoy candy Lileep candy.png|Lileep candy Anorith candy.png|Anorith candy Feebas candy.png|Feebas candy Castform candy.png|Castform candy Shuppet candy.png|Shuppet candy Duskull candy.png|Duskull candy Tropius candy.png|Tropius candy Chimecho candy.png|Chimecho candy Absol candy.png|Absol candy Snorunt candy.png|Snorunt candy Spheal candy.png|Spheal candy Clamperl candy.png|Clamperl candy Relicanth candy.png|Relicanth candy Luvdisc candy.png|Luvdisc candy Bagon candy.png|Bagon candy Beldum candy.png|Beldum candy Regirock candy.png|Regirock candy Regice candy.png|Regice candy Registeel candy.png|Registeel candy Latias candy.png|Latias candy Latios candy.png|Latios candy Kyogre candy.png|Kyogre candy Groudon candy.png|Groudon candy Rayquaza candy.png|Rayquaza candy Jirachi candy.png|Jirachi candy Deoxys candy.png|Deoxys candy |-| Sinnoh= Turtwig candy.png|Turtwig candy Chimchar candy.png|Chimchar candy Piplup candy.png|Piplup candy Starly candy.png|Starly candy Bidoof candy.png|Bidoof candy Kricketot candy.png|Kricketot candy Shinx candy.png|Shinx candy Cranidos candy.png|Cranidos candy Shieldon candy.png|Shieldon candy Burmy candy.png|Burmy candy Combee candy.png|Combee candy Pachirisu candy.png|Pachirisu candy Buizel candy.png|Buizel candy Cherubi candy.png|Cherubi candy Shellos candy.png|Shellos candy Drifloon candy.png|Drifloon candy Buneary candy.png|Buneary candy Glameow candy.png|Glameow candy Stunky candy.png|Stunky candy Bronzor candy.png|Bronzor candy Chatot candy.png|Chatot candy Spiritomb candy.png|Spiritomb candy Gible candy.png|Gible candy Lucario candy.png|Lucario candy Hippopotas candy.png|Hippopotas candy Skorupi candy.png|Skorupi candy Croagunk candy.png|Croagunk candy Carnivine candy.png|Carnivine candy Finneon candy.png|Finneon candy Snover candy.png|Snover candy Uxie candy.png|Uxie candy Mesprit candy.png|Mesprit candy Azelf candy.png|Azelf candy Dialga candy.png|Dialga candy Palkia candy.png|Palkia candy Heatran candy.png|Heatran candy Regigigas candy.png|Regigigas candy Giratina candy.png|Giratina candy Cresselia candy.png|Cresselia candy Darkrai candy.png|Darkrai candy |-| Unova= Snivy candy.png|Snivy candy Tepig candy.png|Tepig candy Oshawott candy.png|Oshawott candy Patrat candy.png|Patrat candy Lillipup candy.png|Lillipup candy Purrloin candy.png|Purrloin candy Pansage candy.png|Pansage candy Pansear candy.png|Pansear candy Panpour candy.png|Panpour candy Pidove candy.png|Pidove candy Blitzle candy.png|Blitzle candy Drilbur candy.png|Drilbur candy Yamask candy.png|Yamask candy Foongus candy.png|Foongus candy Ferroseed candy.png|Ferroseed candy Klink candy.png|Klink candy Litwick candy.png|Litwick candy Golett candy.png|Golett candy Heatmor candy.png|Heatmor candy Durant candy.png|Durant candy Deino candy.png|Deino candy Cobalion candy.png|Cobalion candy Terrakion candy.png|Terrakion candy Virizion candy.png|Virizion candy |-| Other= Meltan candy.png|Meltan candy Candy events In Kanto Celebration, the number of candy received from evolution and feeding in Gyms was also doubled. Trivia * Number of Candy types is equal to number of Pokémon families available currently in the game. zh:Candy Category:Game elements